1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of exhaust systems for removing radon gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical evidence has recently emphasized the necessity of removing radon gas from the interior of buildings. The gas found naturally in certain types of soil will seep through cracks in a building foundation or basement wall, eventually accumulating beneath the building. As a result, various systems have been devised for exhausting the gas from the building. The prior exhaust systems typically include an interiorly mounted fan which is operable to exhaust the gas upwardly from the building via a conduit. Such systems occupy not only valuable interior space, but also increase the general noise level as a result of the operation of the fan. I have, therefore, devised a radon gas exhaust system located exteriorly of the building. In order to minimize the exterior visibility of the exhaust system, I have devised a structure to blend the system with the building contours. Such blending has necessitated a placement of the exhaust conduit immediately adjacent or flush with the building exterior wall. As a result, I have devised a new transition box to couple the conduit to the exhaust fan in such a manner to allow the fan outlet to be located apart from the building while the coupled conduit is located adjacent the building.
In certain instances, it is desirable to locate the exhaust system either at ground level or immediately beneath the roof overhang. In view of this requirement, I have designed the exhaust system to be reversible, allowing the system to be located in either location without the necessity of additional components.